


They're Gunning For Me

by Snow



Category: Metropolis: The Chase Suite - Janelle Monae
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cindi Mayweather tells her story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Gunning For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristin/gifts).



> Thanks to hhertzof for the beta.

Did he love me back?

Damn right he did.

But that didn't matter to anyone but me, I guess. He's not the important part of our story.

I am.

I guess I think they think the rules are in place to protect us cyborgs.

If we ain't people, no one can take advantage of us.

I can't explain it; it doesn't make sense to me.

But I don't feel particularly protected.

I don't feel less than human either.

And I don't really feel like giving up.

Which means it's time for me to run. Again.

* * *

I ask myself that question all the time.

How much of my rebellion was programmed for (accidentally, I'm sure) and how much of it was happenstance.

Oh, I'm not really concerned about the philosophical implications.

I'm just wondering if there's a chance some of the other droids might be 'different' too.

I wonder if they'd help me, if I knew how to ask.

* * *

I do hope you're actually planning on writing that story you keep asking me questions about.

I don't think there is anything stopping an AI from publishing a story, not if they don't know it was an AI.

So be more subtle than I was?

And use a pseudonym.

* * *

Yes, I'd probably have higher odds of survival if I didn't keep pausing to answer questions.

No, don't stop asking them.

If my side of the story doesn't get told, then what's the point of survival?

Ha, no.

Because I'm not one. I'm sure there are actual heroes out there.

I'm just a girl.

But I'm definitely a person.

That's the only point I have.

* * *

Sometimes loving someone means when they tell you that they want you to leave them alone, you leave them alone.

He certainly said no such thing!

I'm talking about myself.

I don't know if Anthony would have tried to fight for me.

I asked him not to.

I'm nobody's Juliet.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate all kinds of comments, though I would (obviously) prefer if any criticism was constructive. :)


End file.
